Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying a resist solution or the like to a surface of a planar workpiece such as a glass substrate for use in a liquid-crystal display panel or a semiconductor wafer, and more particularly to such a solution applying apparatus having a rotatable cup for holding a planar workpiece therein.